In general, an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin has been widely used in various applications such as vehicles, electrical and electronic devices, office equipment, home appliances, toys, and the like, due to impact resistance of butadiene, workability, moldability and colorability of styrene, and physical properties such as rigidity, chemical resistance, and the like, and aesthetic appearance property of acrylonitrile. Most ABS resins have a high surface gloss or an intermediate surface gloss.
However, there has been a recent increase in demand for low gloss and/or mat finish resins for aesthetic and anti-glare purposes. In addition, with increased environmental concerns, there is trend away from the use of painting methods or covering a pad to provide a mat finish. Thus, there is an increased demand for resins that inherently have a mat finish.
One method to provide a low gloss resin adds or modifies a specific rubber-like component. However, the low gloss effect may not be significant, and impact strength and heat resistance can deteriorate.
Another method graft polymerizes a monomer such as an ethylene-unsaturated carboxylic acid with an ABS polymer. With this method, various physical properties of the resin can be excellent, but heat resistance can rapidly deteriorate.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-0029539 discloses a styrene-based resin composition containing a syndiotactic polystyrene resin as a matting agent. The matting agent has a syndiotactic structure, that is, a three-dimensional structure in which a phenyl group or a substituted phenyl group which is a side chain is positioned in an opposite direction with respect to a main chain formed by a carbon-carbon bond. Thus, unlike the existing amorphous polystyrene, the composition uses a polymer having crystallinity, such that desired low gloss property may be implemented. There are, however, still problems in that fluidity may be deteriorated, which can result in decreased workability, and appearance may be remarkably defective.